


One

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop-Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shonen-ai, drabble-ish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tapi caramu salah, Yunho!” / “Memangnya cinta pernah salah, Jae?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

Lima jemarinya masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria berambut hitam yang meringis perih dihadapannya. Sementara mata hitam pria itu menatap mata cokelatnya dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi percuma, ia tak akan dilepaskan.

 

“Ergh… Sa-sakit, Yunho,” erangnya pelan. Namun yang ia dapat malah seringai bengis dari bibir merah marun itu.

“Tak akan, Jae,” ucap pria yang dipanggil Yunho tadi. Sementara satu tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan Jaejoong, satu tangannya yang lain menjambak rambut cokelat tua pria yang sekarang tak bisa berkutik itu lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya ke dinding gang kecil yang sempit dan gelap sebelah apartemennya—tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

“Kenapa kau seperti ini, Yunho?” ucapnya lirih.

“Semuanya karena kau, Jae! Tak tahukah apa saja yang selama ini sudah aku lakukan untukmu?”

Jaejoong tak dapat bergerak. Ia hanya menatap mata cokelat yang memancarkan amarah itu intens.

“Kau pernah bilang, kan kalau yang ada cuma aku? Lalu kenapa kau mau menikahi Wang Jihye, hah? Wanita yang dijodohkan orangtuamu itu? Kau tak tau apa rasanya, Jae! Kau tak akan pernah tau!”

“Yunho…” panggilnya lembut sekali lagi, tanpa ia tau nama itu adalah nama terakhir yang bisa disebut oleh bibir mungilnya.

“Tak tahukah kalau selama ini aku hidup cuma untukmu? Aku tak apa bila dikucilkan, dianggap sampah, bahkan dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri cuma agar aku bisa bersamamu!”

Napasnya terengah-engah karena emosi yang meluap. Panggilan lembut Jaejoong yang biasa membuatnya tersenyum itu kini tak bisa menang melawan amarah dihatinya.

“Karena selama ini aku hidup untukmu, kau harus mati untukku, Jae. Setidaknya, menemaniku disana nanti.”

“Tapi caramu salah, Yunho!”

“Memangnya cinta pernah salah, Jae?”

Satu seringai lagi dari bibirnya sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jaejoong dan mengambil pisau tajam dari saku celananya.

“Kita pergi sama-sama, hm?” ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan pipi putih Jaejoong dan menatap mata hitam yang berair yang menatapnya takut itu untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia menghujamkan pisau yang digenggamnya tepat di dada kiri Jaejoong berkali-kali, sampai ia bisa pastikan bahwa sosok itu tak bisa bernapas lagi. Ia membelai wajah manis jasad tak bernyawa dihadapannya.

“Kita pergi dari sini saja lebih baik, kan? kalau aku disini, kau juga disini. Tapi kalau kau mau pergi, maka kita juga harus pergi bersama. Karena kita itu satu, Jae. Kau ingat kan pernah bilang begitu?”

Ia berhenti menatap jasad kaku orang yang ia habisi nyawanya. Lalu menghujamkan pisau itu ke dada kirinya sendiri berkali kali sampai tubuhnya rubuh disamping Jaejoong. Seulas senyum lembut melengkung diwajah tampannya, ia percaya kalau ia tak akan kehilangan Jaejoong-nya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya sampai semuanya menjadi gelap dan berangsur-angsur tak tampak.


End file.
